


Headstones and skeleton bones

by lumea (Elisa_Houston)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/pseuds/lumea
Summary: Джош решает пойти по короткой кладбищенской дороге в Хэллоуинскую ночь.Он точно не ожидает встретить там странного парня, которого не забудет ещё долгое время.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 4





	Headstones and skeleton bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friday_the13th](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/gifts).
  * A translation of [Headstones and skeleton bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283125) by [TwoBoysInABand (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TwoBoysInABand). 



Вечеринки никогда не были по части Джоша Дана, будем честны. Но это же всё-таки Хэллоуин, поэтому его друг, Брендон, затаскивает его в чужой дом. И самое худшее из этого всего, что он проспорил этому самому другу и теперь должен ходить в костюме, который тот выбрал. Поэтому вот он, Джош, стоит в переполненной гостиной в женском облегающем костюме скелета. По крайней мере, Брендон сжалился над ним и позволил надеть берцы вместо шпилек, потому что им предстояло идти пешком туда и обратно.

И всё же он чувствовал себя и выглядел пиздец как нелепо.

Джош делает большой глоток пива.

— До скольки мы здесь? — Кричит он через музыку Брендону.

Брендон пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, чел. Мы же здесь всего полчаса. Постарайся немного повеселиться, прежде чем жаловаться.

— Здесь нечего делать, кроме как пить и просто стоять тут и там. Не вижу смысла во всём этом. — Джош скулит, пытаясь оправдаться. Костюм слишком маленький в паховой области.

Брендон обводит рукой пространство перед ними.

— Здесь буквально сотня парней, и несколько из них могут быть тоже по членам. Иди повеселись.

Прежде чем он может хоть что-нибудь ответить, Брендон начинает уходить. Джош хватает его за руку.

— Куда ты идёшь? Ты не можешь просто оставить меня здесь.

Брендон указывает на другую сторону комнаты.

— Красотка в образе ведьмы пялится на меня, — он усмехается и подмигивает ему, — Хочу подойти спросить, не хочет ли она покататься на моей метле.

— Ты отвратителен. Надеюсь, ты знаешь это! — Джош кричит ему в спину.

Три пивных банки спустя, когда Джош уже достаточно настоялся около стенки, не видя около себя Брендона, он решил, что настало время уходить. Во всяком случае, уже было десять часов вечера, и, хотя это Хэллоуин, завтра всё равно придётся идти в школу. Джош обнимает себя руками, выходя из дома, потому что прохладный ветер окутывает его с ног до головы. И он так блять рад, что смог отговорить Брендона от костюма шаловливой школьницы, на который он залип тогда в магазине.

Он бы отморозил свои яйца.

Ему идти примерно двадцать пять минут по той же дороге, по которой они пришли вместе с Брендоном. Джош останавливается напротив входа на старое кладбище. Он знает, что это была короткая дорога, которая займёт всего половину времени от общего пути. Джош всё же сомневается, входить или нет. Тёмное кладбище в Хэллоуинскую ночь — не совсем то, чего Джош хотел бы в этой жизни. Не то чтобы он верил во всю эту чепуху, что происходит в ночи, но всё равно было стрёмно. Ему холодно, и он хотел домой.

Так вот, стрёмное кладбище.

Он отворяет большую железную дверь и заходит. У Джоша чуть сердце в пятки не ушло, когда она захлопнулась за ним. Он начинает шагать в быстром темпе, глаза упёрлись в землю, чтобы не споткнуться обо что-то. Он определённо не ожидает, что услышит чей-то голос.

Слабое «привет» отдаётся эхом в темноте. Джош застывает.

— Тебе не нужно бояться. — Мягко говорит голос.

Джош медленно оборачивается. Он немного пугается, заметив фигуру, сидящую на вершине надгробного камня, но, вопреки здравому смыслу, Джош подходит ближе.

— Знаешь, это грубо сидеть вот так на чужой могиле.

Парень напротив сверкает зубастой улыбкой.

— У меня ощущение, что он не так уж и сильно возражает.

— Это да… — Бормочет Джош.

Парень оглядывает Джоша с ног до головы.

— Интересный выбор костюма.

Джош смеётся и закатывает глаза.

— Ага, я вроде как проспорил и мне пришлось надеть это. Мой друг тот ещё кусок дерьма. — Он тоже осматривает парня. — А ты кем нарядился? Выглядишь почти как Ричи Каннингем из шоу «Счастливые дни».

— Кто?

Джош вздыхает.

— Ну, знаешь, тот, который в именной спортивной куртке и с косым пробором. Он дружит с Фонцем.

Парень бросает на него недоумевающий взгляд.

— С кем?

Джош поднимает оба своих больших пальца вверх.

— Фонц — это который крутой, он ходит в кожаной куртке, делает вот так большими пальцами и говорит «эййй».

Парень рассмеялся.

— Ты странный. — Он спрыгивает с надгробия. — У меня нет костюма, это мои обычные вещи.

Джош приподнимает бровь.

— Окей, так… я замёрз, и мне уже пора домой. Поэтому я просто…

Парень в ту же секунду делает шаг вперёд.

— Постой, не уходи.

Джош фыркает.

— Слушай, чел, уже поздно, и я устал. У меня завтра школа. И разве тебе тоже уже не пора домой?

Парень пожимает плечами.

— Я не могу уйти отсюда до полуночи. — Он пинает землю перед ним и кусает нижнюю губу. — Можешь остаться со мной хотя бы до этого времени?

Джош потирает сзади свою шею.

— Я не знаю…

Парень стаскивает свою куртку.

— Держи, ты можешь её надеть.

Он смотрит на печальное лицо перед ним и на руку, с рвением протягивающую ему куртку, и сдаётся, вздыхая.

— Ладно, — он забирает куртку, — Но только до двенадцати, потом мне правда нужно идти.

Парень широко улыбается, смотря на то, как Джош снимает свой рюкзак и кладёт его на куртку. Он садится на землю около могилы, а Тайлер около него.

— Я знал, что ты тот ещё крутышка.

Джош поворачивает голову к нему.

— Кто-кто? — Он смеётся. — Переигрываешь, Ричи.

— Тайлер.

— А? — Спрашивает Джош.

Тайлер улыбается.

— Меня зовут Тайлер, а не Ричи.

Джош застёгивает куртку и поджимает коленки к груди.

— А меня Джош. — Он указывает на руки Тайлера. — Тебе не холодно, чувак?

Тайлер качает головой в ответ.

— Нет, не думаю, что мне когда-либо вообще холодно.

Джош слегка кивает, а затем щёлкает языком.

— Так что… что ты здесь делаешь? Странное местечко, чтобы здесь тусоваться.

— Здесь не так уж и плохо. — Тайлер пропускает траву сквозь пальцы. — Я здесь после наступления темноты каждый Хэллоуин.

Джош смотрит на него с ухмылкой.

— Каждый Хэллоуин? Разве это не скучно? Почему бы не пойти на вечеринку или не потусить с друзьями?

Тайлер выпускает траву из руки и поднимает взгляд на Джоша.

— Это всё достаточно сложно.

Джош достаёт телефон из рюкзака и смотрит на время.

— У нас есть где-то полтора часа до полуночи. Чем хочешь заняться? — Он убирает свой телефон обратно. — Без обид, но атмосфера кладбища скучновата.

Тайлер немного оживляется, и Джош замечает, что его лицо резко краснеет.

— Ну, мы могли бы помиловаться или что-то нибудь, чем хочешь заняться ты? — Спрашивает он низким голосом.

— Помиловаться?

Тайлер краснеет ещё больше.

— Ну, знаешь, целоваться…

Джош смотрит на парня, сидящего рядом с ним; его рот открыт, а он сам пытается придумать причину, по которой он вообще может отказаться. Этот Тайлер достаточно странный, но милый, а Джош немного пьян, да и вообще ему скучно. Это явно должно быть лучше, чем неловкие беседы.

— Конечно, если ты действительно этого хочешь. — Джош думает о том, что этот Хэллоуин действительно станет номером один по странности в его списке. Он собирается целоваться с незнакомцем на кладбище.

Тайлер кивает и облизывает губы.

Джош поворачивается к парню, Тайлер делает то же самое. Лицо к лицу, Джош прикасается рукой к щеке Тайлера и нежно гладит её большим пальцем. Он подносит вторую руку к его лицу и обхватывает его своими руками, прежде чем медленно притянуть его к себе ближе.

Глаза Тайлера закрываются, когда их губы соприкасаются.

Их губы идеально двигаются вместе, и Джош притягивает Тайлера чуть ближе, углубляя поцелуй. Он легонько кусает нижнюю губу Тайлера, и его рот приоткрывается. Джош проскальзывает языком внутрь, и Тайлер стонет. Он обвивает руки вокруг шеи Джоша и садится на его колени, оседлая его. Тайлер отрывается от его губ и целует линию челюсти, направляясь к шее. Джош чувствует, как он сильно засасывает его кожу в одном месте, прежде чем подняться и вновь соединить их губы.

— Ты только что сделал мне засос? — Спрашивает Джош поверх губ Тайлера. Тот не отвечает. Тайлер трётся бёдрами об парня и целует его сильнее. Джош теряет баланс во время этого неожиданного трения и падает назад на землю. Тайлер опрокидывается вместе с ним. — Чёрт, прости.

Он поднимается вместе с Тайлером.

— Выпил пару банок пива, поэтому не особо хорошо управляю своим балансом.

Тайлер слезает с него и двигается поближе к надгробию, кивая Джошу тоже подвинуться ближе.

— Обопрись.

Джош обдумывает это пару секунд. Типа, ну человек-то мёртв. Не то чтобы мертвецу было хоть какое-то дело до этого, но Джош чувствует себя виноватым, когда пододвигается. Приблизившись, он читает имя на надгробии.

— Извини, Тайлер Роберт Джо… — Он поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Тайлера. — Хей, у вас одинаковые имена.

Тайлер прикусывает щеку изнутри и издаёт нервный смешок.

— Забавное совпадение.

Джош пожимает плечами и прислоняется спиной к надгробию. Он берёт Тайлера за талию и сажает его обратно к себе на колени.

— Итак, на чём мы остановились?

Спустя десять минут страстных поцелуев, Тайлер отрывается и прижимается лбом к лбу Джоша, тяжело дыша.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я слишком быстрый или типа того, но я бы не возражал, если бы мы занялись чем-нибудь большим.

Джош кладёт руки на бёдра Тайлера и проводит ими по ним, останавливаясь, прежде чем коснуться очевидного стояка в джинсах Тайлера. Он массажирует участки тела Тайлера, где его руки застыли.

— Да? И о чём же ты думаешь?

— Я… эм… ну… а ты не… ты не можешь прикоснуться ко мне, пожалуйста?

Руки Джоша отмирают, и он расстёгивает джинсы Тайлера.

— Да, конечно.

Тайлер прикусывает нижнюю губу, наблюдая за Джошем. Он приподнимает бёдра, чтобы помочь ему опустить штаны, стягивая вместе с ними и нижнее бельё.

— Иди сюда, — он снова его целует, одной рукой обхватывая шею Тайлера сзади, а другой дотрагиваясь до его обнажённого бедра. Его пальцы двигаются выше, а затем он обхватывает рукой член Тайлера.

Тот жадно ловит воздух ртом.

Джош медленно начинает двигать рукой. Он думает, что нарастающие звуки, исходящие от Тайлера, когда он ускоряется, прекрасны. Руки Тайлера оттягивают волосы Джоша слишком сильно, но тот не собирается его останавливать. Вскоре он чувствует, как Тайлер начинает разряжаться ему в руку.

— Джош… я собираюсь…

Он целует его, когда Тайлер кончает после пары движений его руки. Джош вытирается об свой костюм и помогает Тайлеру надеть обратно джинсы, прежде чем он ложится на его грудь, тяжело дыша.

— Вау, было зашибись, очень круто.

Джош мягко гладит одну из рук Тайлера и замечает, что она очень холодная.

— Приподнимись-ка.

Когда Тайлер послушно приподнимается, Джош снимает с себя его куртку. Затем Тайлер ложится обратно, а Джош укрывает его спину.

Он закрывает глаза, слушая, как говорит Тайлер.

— Я очень рад, что встретил тебя.

— Мгм. — Мычит Джош, обвивая руками Тайлера, и быстро засыпает спустя пару минут.

Джош резко просыпается, почувствовав внезапный холод и отсутствие на нём веса чужого тела. Он открывает глаза.

Тайлера больше нет рядом.

Джош встаёт и поднимает с земли свой рюкзак, а затем проверяет время на телефоне. 0:05. Тайлер сказал, что ему нужно будет уйти домой к полуночи. Джош просто думает о том, что было бы здорово, если бы он и его разбудил.

Чтобы хотя бы обменяться номерами.

Он проходит оставшуюся часть кладбища, добравшись до дома всего за несколько минут, выйдя с его территории.

***

— Куда сбежал вчера? — Спрашивает его Брендон, пока они идут по школьному коридору на следующее утро.

Джош пожимает плечами,

— Ушёл пораньше и пошёл домой, — он не собирался рассказывать Брендону о странной интрижке с парнем, которого он встретил вчера ночью на кладбище.

Брендон окидывает его смешливым взглядом, который так и говорит о том, что он обо всём догадывается, а затем хватает его за руку и останавливает.

— Правда? — Он поворачивает голову Джоша в сторону. — Откуда тогда засос?

Блять.

Он пытался скрыть его косметикой сестры, но, судя по всему, не преуспел в этом. Он оборачивается и смотрит на себя в отражении шкафа для школьных трофеев, изучая синяк. Фотография на одной из полок привлекает его внимание, а глаза расширяются. На ней был Тайлер в той же именной спортивной куртке с каким-то чуваком постарше.

Джош поворачивает голову.

— Брен… эй, посмотри сюда, — он указывает на фотографию, когда Брендон подходит поближе. — Это парень, с которым я вчера замутил. Не могу поверить, что он тоже здесь учится.

Брендон громко смеётся.

— Ты имеешь в виду, учился, да?

Джош смотрит на него с недоумением.

— Что? Он перевёлся в другую школу?

— О господи, Джош, просто посмотри на дату, указанную на рамке.

Джош приближается, чтобы прочитать её. «Тайлер Джозеф, 20 апреля 1954 года». Кровь тут же отливает от его лица.

Брендон тоже наклоняется поближе.

— О, это же Тайлер Джозеф. Этот чувак просто легенда. Мой прадед играл с ним в баскетбол. Помню, как он упоминал его в историях о тех счастливых временах. — Брендон вздыхает. — Он умер в автомобильной аварии или что-то типа того летом после выпуска.

Джош будто онемел, а его разум опустел. Брендон приобнимает его одной рукой и смеётся, когда они отходят от шкафа с трофеями.

— Чувак, насколько же много ты выпил вчера, а?

***  
Год спустя.

Джош берёт рюкзак и выходит из дома, как только на улице темнеет. Он направляется к кладбищу и открывает тяжёлую железную дверь, трясясь, пока медленно шагает в попытках найти определённую…

— Джош? — Слышит он знакомый голос, раздающийся в холодном ночном воздухе.

Джош делает глубокий вдох и оборачивается. Тайлер сидит на верхушке того же надгробия, покачивая ногами. Он одет точно так же, как и в прошлый раз. Широко улыбаясь, он спрыгивает с камня и бежит в объятия Джоша. Тот немного сомневается сначала, а затем обнимает в ответ.

Тайлер отстраняется и оглядывает Джоша с ног до головы.

— И кто же ты на этот раз?

Джош вздыхает.

— Уже забыл? — Он поправляет свою кожаную куртку и поднимает вверх большие пальцы. — Фонц, помнишь? Эййй?

Тайлер смеётся над ним и снова тянется за объятиями. Он легонько целует его в губы.

— Вот ты чудак, Джош.

Джош снова прислоняется к надгробию Тайлера, когда садится; Тайлер ложится между его ног, спина прислонена к груди Джоша, а поверх них лежит одеяло.

Они смотрят «Счастливые дни», несколько эпизодов которых Джош скачал на свой айпад. Он больше смотрит на Тайлера, чем на экран; свет от него освещает лицо Тайлера просто идеально, позволяя Джошу наблюдать за каждой его улыбкой и смехом.

Тайлер поднимает на него взгляд.

— Ты гораздо лучше выглядящий Фонц, а я уж точно гораздо лучше выглядящий Ричи.

Джош смеётся и запускает пальцы в волосы Тайлера.

— Ага, именно так.

Как бы Джош ни пытался побороть это, но в конце концов он всё равно засыпает. Некоторое время после полуночи он просыпается и вновь в одиночестве. Он складывает одеяло и планшет обратно в рюкзак, наклоняется к надгробию Тайлера и оставляет поверх него поцелуй.

— Увидимся в следующем году.

Он идёт домой один. Осталось всего триста шестьдесят пять дней до следующего Хэллоуина.

И Джош не может его дождаться.


End file.
